The Revenge of Sam Manson
by Phantom Shadow Pirate
Summary: Sam's getting revenge on Danny for threating to give her a pink dress for her birthday. Little does Danny know, Sam will get revenge on him. R&R please!


**The Revenge of Sam Manson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or a pink dress….**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Come one Sam, tell me!" fourteen year old Danny Fenton pleaded with his best friend Sam Manson.

"I told you Danny, I don't want anything! Now go away!" Sam shouted to him.

"Sam, if you don't tell me what you want for your birthday, I'll get you a pink dress," Danny said smirking, knowing he had probably just won the argument that had been going on for days between the two.

"What!" Sam screamed her eyes opening wide in terror. "Danny, if you even think about getting me a dress, let alone pink, you're a dead man!"

"Aw, then Sammykins has to tell me what she wants!" Danny said, his smile growing.

"Fine! Get me a, uh… a stuffed animal!" Sam said exasperated.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Danny asked slightly upset by the fact that she hadn't put up more of a fight.

"Yes Danny, I'm sure."

"Oh, but I had the perfect one picked out for you!" Danny pouted.

"Danny!" Sam screeched.

"Hey, you have to admit, it is nice!" Danny said handing her a scrap of paper. On the paper was a dress with an Empire waist with pink bows and frills that would shame Barbie.

"Aack!" Sam yelled and tossed the paper to the floor. She stomped her foot on it twice then took off running down the hall screaming something along the lines of: "No! It's unethical! It's not right! Too much pink! Must cower in dark corner with heavy metal music! Run!"

Danny just laughed and picked the paper up off the floor.

"That was just what the doctor ordered." He muttered to himself and walked off down the hall after the disturbed Goth girl.

That had all been last month. Danny hadn't gotten her the pink dress like he said he would, but had indeed gotten her a stuffed animal. It was a little dog that was caramel colored with dark brown ears and adorable big brown eyes. According to Sam, she still hadn't named it just because she couldn't think of a fitting name for such a special dog.

"Danny, it's your birthday this month, what do you want?" Sam asked her life long best friend who had attempted to give her a pink dress for her birthday. Little did the halfa know, Miss Manson was planning her revenge. And it would be sweet.

"I don't know… How about a big stash of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups?" Danny suggested.

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Sam said simply, and turned around with a Cheshire grin.

That night, Sam set to her shopping duties. First she went to the grocery store and bought 100 Reese's.

"Miss, are you sure you want all these?" The clerk questioned her while staring at the huge pile in her shopping cart.

"Yes I am sure. It's a credit card."

"Um, I'm not sure that's allowed Miss." The clerk said hesitantly.

"What's not? Buying candy or using my credit card?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at the annoying clerk.

"Um, both?"

"Sir, if your only objections are attempting to purchase merchandise and paying for it as well, I'll be on my way." Sam said in a bored and slightly annoyed tone.

The clerk just stared at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Uh, paper or plastic?" he said with a sheepish grin.

Sam sighed. This was going to take a while.

Finally after about 20 more minutes she was out of the store. The security patrolling the market had stopped her and asked for identification to make sure she wasn't some drunken criminal attempting to buy a large supply of candy for smuggling purposes.

When she finally got the rest of her shopping down, it was nearly 10:00 at night. Sam sighed and placed her bags on her bed and set to work.

_The next day…_

"Happy birthday Danny!" Sam said happily as she placed a large bag at her best friend's feet.

"Thanks Sam!" Danny said and leaned in for a hug. She returned the embrace but nearly gave away her plan by giggling.

"What?" Danny asked pulling away and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Sam said quickly. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

"I guess…" Danny said his voice trailing off and his nervousness increasing.

Danny leaned over and grabbed the bag.

"Wow Sam! That's a lot of candy…" Danny shouted. "How much did you get?"

"One hundred." Sam snickered.

"A hundred? Sam, you're out of your mind!" Danny said surprised.

"Maybe…" Sam said snickering again.

"What?" Danny asked again.

"Nothing at all! Uh, there's more in there than just candy you know!" Sam said. "You have to dig for it!"

"Ok…" Danny said reluctantly taking his eyes off the Goth girl and shifting his vision to the bag. After a few minutes of digging, he found what he was supposed to be looking for.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"What?" she shouted back, and turned and ran.

"Samantha Manson, you get back here!" He said chasing after her.

Her laughter echoed down the hallway towards the popular kids.

"Hey look!" Dash Baxter shouted. "Fentino got a pink dress!"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Ok, it's a oneshot. Even if it wasn't, that be one hard story to continue. I laugh. One of my best friend's threatened to get me a pink dress if I didn't tell him what I wanted for my birthday. Hehe, he ended up with it! Please review!

Phantom Shadow Pirate


End file.
